The Effects of A Baby
by BlueDiadem3004
Summary: A baby is brought on the BUS and it is Skye's responsibility with the help of Ward. During this time they realise their feelings for each other. Is this baby the key to bringing them together?
1. A Baby

Chapter 1 – A Baby

_**No one can imagine life having their own children. But when they are born, no one can imagine life without them. **_

**Skye**

This morning we had gotten a call from someone who was monitoring someone on the Index. God that name is super stupid, they're people for god's sake. Anyway, the person they were watching has been acting strange and we've been call in to investigate. They monitor didn't have the resources to do so.

Coulson and the others had gone out to meet the agent and 'scope out', as Ward had put it, the person. I was on the BUS on the computer searching through the guy's record.

John Hollow, 28 years old and a factory worker. There wasn't anything criminal on him besides a parking ticket so I decided to go through his financials. This was weird. There were purchases for baby items such as food, clothes, nappies, wipes and baby powder. This is strange because nothing in his file mentions him having a kid.

I remember what that felt like, the feeling of parenthood. I've had my fair share of that emotion. Being a 16 year old in the orphanage you get certain jobs, mine was taking care of the infants and newborns. It's hard but the hardest part is when you get attached is letting them go once they get adopted. I felt bad but I got passed it and after I while I didn't feel much.

A call interrupted me from my trance. It was AC.

"Skye, did you find anything on Mr Johnathan Hollow?" AC asked.

"Not that incriminating," I said. "The guy has a parking ticket but nada other than that."

"That's it," I hear Ward in the background.

My SO, very impatient I might say but still. If only he knew how much he affected me.

"Yes, robot, zilch, nada," I said.

"Anything else that might cause his sudden actions?" AC asked.

"No," I decided to hold off on my intuition about him possibly having a child in his care.

"Okay, we'll see you back on the BUS."  
"Be safe."  
"Always," Ward said ending the call.

I've come to realize that I'm falling for my SO every day, the time I spend with him makes me become even closer with him. But I have to keep my emotions to myself, for both our sakes. I can't help it though, to feel a pull towards him, I just can't help it.

* * *

**Ward**

"You know she says that every time we go," Coulson said while watching the entrance of our guy's apartment building.

"She worries," I said trying to keep my emotions bottled up.

I always try to think that she's saying that to me and not the rest of the team. But I know that's not true. She doesn't feel the way I do for her, at least I think so. With having come to terms about my feelings for her, it's hard not to tell her.

"But she doesn't have to," Coulson continued. "I mean I understand it but she knows we're going to be safe."

I was about to argue but then our guy comes out of his apartment build with a box and quickly gets in his car. He drives away quickly.

"He's on the move," Coulson said starting the car and following him.

"May," I said over comms. "He's on the move."

"_Alright, Fitzsimmons and I will see what we find at his apartment_," she said.

"We'll meet you guys back on the BUS."

"_Copy._"

We spend down the deserted highway of Nevada, we realised he made us when he turned around to face us. We got out of the car weapons hot.

"Mr Hollow," Coulson tried to reason with him. "Please step out of the car with your hands up."

He seemed like he was surrendering putting his hands up as he got out of his car, only to pull a gun out from his jeans and fire at us.

I shot him twice in the chest and he went down. We rushed over to him, Coulson kicking the gun away while I leaned down to check his pulse. Nothing, the poor bastard is dead. I looked up at Coulson and shook my head.

"Damn it," he said.

"Let's see what he had in that box," I said opening the passenger side door only to be baffled by the sight.

A baby, not a day old, was wrapped up in a blanket inside the box cushioned by more blankets. It was sleeping peacefully. A baby bag was next to the box but I was still bewildered by the baby.

"Agent Ward, what is it?" Coulson asked coming over to me. "Oh. Call HQ and tell them to come out to our location. Also tell them about our finding and ask what we're going to do."

"Yes, Sir." I said following his orders.

Coulson grabbed the box and bag and moved it to the car. _This was so unexpected_.

* * *

**Skye**

When they got back Fitz and Ward were arguing about something. I went down to see what it was about. AC and May were just watching them, Jemma was trying to work on something she found. On the table was a box and a baby bag. My fear has been confirmed.

In the box was a baby boy that was crying because Fitz and Ward arguing so I decided to grabbed it. I walked passed May and AC and picked the baby out of the box, slung the bag over my shoulder and before walking out I looked at AC, he just nodded at me. I continued walking out of the lab and upstairs. I could hear AC talking to them now.

Walking into the lounge area I put the bag on the floor near the couch and sat down. The baby was still crying and fussing. I cradled him against my chest and rocked him until he finally stopped. I looked at him fully now.

"There, there," I said letting the poor thing get a good grip on my finger. "See, it's okay. Yes."

He started cooing to me now with a tiny smile. It was so cute.

"Wow, you're not shy at all," I said. "Look at you all happy."

He continued to coo and that's when the others came upstairs. Ward being the first as he had a very concerned look on his face. The others looked surprised as they realized that I had calm the little guy down.

"Sir, we don't know what this baby is capable of," Ward said.  
"I agree but we have to wait for the other agents to get here," AC said. "We can't fly the baby all the way to Washington."

The little guy started cooing again, I looked down to see that he had been looking at me this whole time.

"He likes you," May said.

Fitzsimmons went back downstairs with a smile on their faces and left us to talk.

"Let me guess," I said. "None of you have any experience with children."

"And you do?" Ward asked not happy with the fact that a child of someone on the index is on the BUS.

"Well being a teenager in an orphanage sort of gives you that opportunity," I said looking back down at the baby. "Does he have a name?"

"He?" AC asked.

"It's a boy," I said.

"No he doesn't," he said. "Would you like to give him one?"  
"I think I'm going to call you Aidan," I said looking at the boy.

"Aidan, it is," AC said. "Does he need anything?"

"Well, there's a lot," I said.

"Like?" Ward asked.

"Well, I can't breast feed him, obviously so I need to go to the shop to buy what he needs."

"Agent Ward will take you tomorrow," AC said. "May, ground us here until the agents come."  
May left to go to the cockpit, AC went back up to his office. Ward stood there for a while just watch me and Aidan interact but after a while he sat next to me and looked at him with a hint of admiration in his eyes.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, I'll add more later if I get some likes and comments**

**Scream180 out**


	2. A Motherly Affection

Chapter 2 – A Motherly Affection

_**Mothers hold their child's hand for a moment and their heart for a lifetime.**_

**Ward.**

Watching Skye with the – Aiden was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. She had the touch of a mother and it surprised me for someone so young. Considering what she said before about her being a teenager in the orphanage, I guess she gained the skill at a very young age. To be honest I never actually saw a mother's affection like this, it was in my Gramsy but not on this level and it definitely wasn't in my mother.

"Why Aidan?" I asked her. "Out of all the names you could've picked why that one?"

"I have a list," she said. "If I get to pick a name of someone I go off that list."

Aidan grabbed her finger and shook it, it was incredible. He cooed at her, a smile playing at his lips. I never thought I would see the women I love in such a motherly character, I wonder what she'll be like when she becomes a real mother. Brave, probably, having all that experience with her. _Can she make me fall for her even more_?

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Oh, no," I said quickly. "I, just… I've never… Oh, God."

"What, is my robot afraid?" she asked mockingly.

"I've never held one before."  
"It is easy, hold out your arms."  
I did as she told me too and placed Aidan in my arms. I was going to panic, afraid I might drop the poor kid.

"You have to support his back and head," she said lining my arm up with his tiny body.

I forced my shaky hands to support his weight, even though I was afraid I might drop him. For some reason it seemed like he fit perfectly. He stared up at me with his tiny little fist in his mouth. For a moment time seemed to stop around me, Skye and Aidan. I wonder if she felt it too, she should have.

"See, nothing to be afraid of," she said. "You're a natural."

Aidan seemed so fragile and tiny, it felt like he was breakable in just flick. He reached at for me and caught my lip in his small hand, his moving up my cheek in a slow, curious touch. He then moved his hand back down to his own face and yawned, the little guy was tired. That's when I passed him back to Skye.

"He's curious about you," Skye said.

Skye got up and started rocking the baby as he fell asleep. I just sat there silently as wondering how this baby was curious about me. Did he think I was his father? No, Johnathan Hollow was his father. He must have seen him before me, right?

* * *

**Skye**

The next day Ward and I went to the shops, bought him some formula, baby food, nappies, clothes, bath item. Ward had asked me why he need his own personal bathing items.

"A newborns skin is more sensitive than an adults," I said.

The comments and looks we got from people in the store were phenomenal, commenting on how good we looked together, _what a lovely couple_ and a few _I bet the little one looks as gorgeous as you two. _Ward just had a smug smile on his face the whole time, didn't even try to deny any of the comments.

On the way back was when we got into a conversation.

"So, I've been wondering," he started.

"Ooh, this can't be good," I said faking fear.

"Smartass," he said. "Seriously, how many kids did you take care of during the time you were in the orphanage?"

"A lot really, I lost count after a while."

"Are you still in contact with some of them?"

"The last one I spoke with happened three years ago, so no."

"The hardest part about it is what?"

"I'd say letting them go would be but for me it's trying not to get attached. There's been so many that I've gotten attached to."

I remember a lot of them the smiles and the times we played together, sometimes I miss that life. It had peace, serenity, love and hope. For all of us really. But when the orphanage was closing down, I took that as my calling and left, selfish right? But no, I don't think so. I would've just ended up in a foster home for the last what, last 6 months of my 17 years? I didn't want that.

"You okay?" Ward asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Back on the bus Jemma was entertaining Aidan with some of the equipment she had. He was holding something it made noises that put a big grin on his face.

"Oh, thank God you're back," she sighed in great relief. "I've been running out of ways to keep him occupied. Seriously, how do you do it? This boy has a short attention span."

"Hey, Skye, where do you want me to put all of this stuff?" Ward asked.

"Just put it on my bunk," I said. "I'll figure out what to do with it later."

He headed off upstairs while I went to attend to Aidan. He was staring off into space but when he saw me his smile was one of the biggest. It was so cute.

"Hey, Aidan," I said picking him up. "Did you miss me?"

"Seriously, how do you do it?" Fitz said going back to his computer. "It took Jemma a long time to get him to settle. And then you come along and he gets riled up by sight of you."

"Years of practise," I said.

Sirens went off in the lab and from what I can hear, upstairs a well. Red alert signs went up on the computer screen and monitor, with the giant SHIELD symbol showing.

"What is that?" I said.

"We've got visitors," May said over the intercom. "Everyone upstairs now."

Clutching Aidan to my chest I ran up the stairs, with Fitz and Jemma following behind. I was near the command centre when they started firing at us. I protectively got down and bent my body over Aidan as the glass flew everywhere. At this point I had no idea where AC, May or Ward were. God, I hope they're okay.

A piercing slice went through my arm, checking, I saw a large piece of glass the size of my hand lodged into my right arm. Just a few inches above my elbow.

"Skye?" I swear I heard Ward.

The shooting had stopped, so we got up and were found by Ward, May and AC.

"Hey, you okay?" Ward asked.

I nodded and Jemma got the glass out wrapped a piece of cloth around it which she got out of thin air I think.

"Okay, what is going on?" Fitz said.

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay, thanks guys for reading and the awesome comments you gave me.**

**OK, is it me or are they trying to piss us off more when they keep pushing Skye and Grant apart? :C, Ugh, I hate it.**

**Until next time, Scream180**


	3. My Protector

Chapter 3 – My Protector

**One day, I'm not sure what happened. But everything changed.**

**Ward**

"They're here for Aidan," Coulson said. "Ward, I want you to get him and Skye into the car downstairs and drive. I don't care where you take them, just do it. We'll distract them to give you enough time."

I nod and look at the two. Skye's arm is bleeding very badly, I'm not sure if she'll hold up for a while which worries me a lot.

"Wait, what about you guys?" she asked.

"We'll be fine," Coulson tries to reassure her but the expression on her face shows nothing but doubt and fear. "Back up is already on the way. We can hold out till then. Now, go!"

I pull Skye with me towards the back entrance into the lab where I know the intruders wouldn't think to look under the circumstance. Stopping before entering, I check to see if the coast is clear. There's a guy walking around the lab table, I sneak up behind him and snap his neck. Carefully lying him down so no one hears.

"Come on," I said pulling Skye through the lab by her uninjured arm.

I check the observation deck before moving on. Clear. I keep watch of the area as she gets in the back of the dark car with Aidan. Making sure I rush to the driver's side and get in, slamming the car in gear and quickly reversing out of BUS and spinning forward into drive so we can get away quickly.

We're still being shot at. A bullet crashes through the back, and I hear Skye scream. I check to see if she's okay. Glass shards are all over her, Aidan is fine but to be honest I'm more worried about her. She should at least be protecting herself as well as Aidan, she's already had glass shoved in her goddamn arm for Pete's sake.

We get away quickly. The back-up glass moves into place on the back, which is a relief since other jeeps are still following us. I pull into the backstreets and put my foot down, no one's on the street thank god and I lose them quickly, hiding in an alley and they pass without noticing.

I head north, out of Nevada and into Idaho. Aidan had settled about an hour after we got out of Nevada. And Skye, _oh boy_, was having a lot of trouble staying awake. Her arm was bleeding very badly, the sleave of her shirt soaked in blood, the cloth wasn't doing much for her.

I had gotten to Twin Falls, Idaho from Henderson, Nevada in record of 5 hour and 26 minutes. I found the nearest No tell motel and checked us in. I put Aidan inside first, he seemed fine, so I laid him down on the bed and putting pillows around him to make sure he doesn't fall, then went out to grab Skye as she had passed out which had me panicking at this point. I grabbed at kit out of the back, locked up the car and quickly went inside to attend to Skye. She was sweating now, probably burning up and with the amount of blood loss, this isn't good. I quickly took her shirt trying not to look but failing miserably, and getting the cut cleaned and bandaged. She'll need stitches, so hopefully her unconscious state will numb the pain.

I was just finishing up the stitch and tightening the end when I felt a hand in my elbow. She was awake but not fully conscious, her eyes were just peeking out through her lashes and then she gave me this look that made everything else not matter. When she went under again I wiped some antiseptic over the wound and put the bandage on to make sure it didn't get infected.

Putting her shirt back on her I buttoned it up and brushed her hair out of the way, wrong move again. Because when I touched her skin it burns mine, sending an electrical jolt through my body, coursing it's through my veins to my heart. Making it hurt so badly. _If only she knew what she did to me? _

The rest of the day and night went by fast as I sat by the window watching to see if they found us. I couldn't contact Coulson and the others or other SHIELD agents. That'd just be an easy way for them to find us by tracking, god only knows how they found out about Aidan.

* * *

**Skye**

I opened my eyes to the sound of someone shuffling around wherever we were. I realized I was lying on a bed, the room was dim because the only light source was a lamp on across the room on top on a sturdy table.

I slowly sat up, but still ended up with a bad head rush making me groan.

"Hey, careful," I heard Ward say from somewhere.

All of a sudden he was in front of me urging me to lie back down, which I complied with instantly because my head was killing me. Ugh, it feels like a marching band took up residence in my skull.

"You've lost a lot of blood," he said sitting down and giving me a bottle of water.

"How long have I been out?" I asked taking a sip. I wonder how long I've been out because I don't even remember passing out.

"A few hours at least."

"Aidan?"

"Over there on the bed. He's been fine so far hasn't cried yet."

I looked over to see Aidan looking up at the ceiling in complete wonder. He wasn't fussing or anything which was confusing since I knew most newborn weren't like that. Well, the ones that I dealt with weren't.

"Where are we?"

"Twin Falls, Idaho. How are you feeling so far?"

"Besides the marching band in my head and the whirlpool in my stomach, pretty good."

"I'll get you guys something to eat soon."

"Hey, how much of his stuff is still in the car."

"Most of it, why?"

"Does that include formula, clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Good, he'll need it."

Ward was just staring at me now, a flicker of relief and amazement showed in his eyes. It's something I love the most because I didn't get them as often before Quinn almost killed me. And now it's like I get them everyday. I wonder what happened to him while I was life support to make him feel this way.

"What?"

"You scared me a bit. I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up or not."

"Hey, I'm alright, really I am."

I put my hand on his arm and sat up so I was face to face with him. Without even realizing our closeness I still pushed further, I wanted him to feel what I felt. I needed him to. I leaned my forehead against his.

"I'm fine" I said. "I really am."

He just looked at me with lustful eyes. He was going to kiss me and I wanted him to, he was so close. My breath barely left me before I knew I was kissing him. I'd have to be lying if I didn't admit that I'd spent a lot of time wondering what it would be like to kiss him, and even with all of the fantasizing, he didn't disappoint. They were drugging, his mouth hot and demanding, but his hands were gentle as he buried them in my hair.I was lost, _and __God_, I wanted him. I couldn't remember wanting to touch anyone so badly in my life.

A soft cry broke us both out of our trance and we separated quickly. Aidan had been quiet long enough I guess.

I was about to go and grab him when Ward stopped me.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll get him."

He picked Aidan up off the bed and cradled him against his chest, I never knew this side of him existed. I guess Aidan had broken something in his robot shell. He was talking to him in a fatherly way I thought I'd never see as a part of Grant. Maybe this could be a good thing for the both of us. Maybe this is what we need to strengthen our relationship.

* * *

**I am sorry for those who wanted some more Skyeward action, but that's going to have to wait, XD.**

**Okay, question, we all know Garrett is a manipulative a**hole, what I'm thinking is that when he gets Skye will Ward let him kill her since it was all an act or will he save her proving he's not a traitorous dick after all? Maybe Garrett will make Ward kill her like the psycho he is.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Scream180.**


	4. The Simple Life

Chapter 4 – The simple life

**You're the only reason I fight, you're the best thing in my life.**

**Skye**

I was giving Aidan a bath when the front door opened and Ward stepped out. He went out to go get the both of us something to eat. I hadn't realized that I hadn't eaten in a while until he mentioned in before our knee weakening kiss that turned my insides to jelly. Oh, Aidan just had to start fussing at the right time.

But getting Aidan out of the bath and clothing him was a nightmare. He didn't stay still and for a newborn that was kind of strange. I wonder what power Johnathan Hollow had to put him on the index and if he passed his powers on to Aidan, how long would it take to finally show in him?

I fed him, burped him and then pat him off to sleep walking around the room. I sand him a song I used to sing to the children at St. Agnes. It was a Japanese song called Sukiyaki, for some weird reason the kids liked it even though they didn't understand it. It out Aidan off to sleep about half an hour later.

I remember Pastor Hobbs listening to it in his study, he'd let me watch him work even if it was something little. I would help him sometimes. Those were the good old days for me, now everything's their own living nightmare.

"I didn't know you speak Japanese," Ward said behind me startling me.

"God, you got give a girl some warning," I said sighing with relief. "Uh, yeah, something I was taught at the orphanage."

"Is there anything else you're going to surprise me with?" he asked one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know," I said flashing a grin.

He had bought us peperoni pizza from some local store but it was delicious. We didn't speak much just enjoyed each other's company really. To be honest it felt nice, peaceful, which was something I hadn't felt in a while and I now realize how much I miss it.

* * *

**Ward**

I was about to stay up and keep watch again but Skye made sure I was getting some sleep tonight. I laid down in the bed with her and we just looked into each other's eyes. When she had fallen asleep I still watched, she might not have felt it but I moved a stranded piece of hair from her face because I wanted to see it all.

The beauty she held was nothing compared to the others I've seen. She looked peaceful which is something I had never experience in my life or line of working. My life was so screwed up as a child, in between defending myself and my little brother from our older one was tough. And then becoming a SHIELD agent made it seem like there was nothing good about the world. We only had alien terrorist and people who exploited the eyes of others like Ian Quinn.

Just his name was infuriating. When he shot Skye all I wanted to do was beat him to a pulp, to bad Agent May got to him before me and trust me I would've done a lot more damage. I saw her in that gurney every single day after that, just hoping, praying even that she pulls through. I remember yelling her name after she spiked when Jemma gave her the serum, it was all I could think of at the time, her name, just her. God, that moment made me realize how much I was in love with this girl lying right next to me.

I know I'm going to do everything I can to keep her here. I'm going to make sure of it this time.

* * *

**Coulson**

"Any news on their whereabouts?" I asked May as she came into my command centre.

"No," she said. "I tried to find the car using it has tracking device but it's been disabled."

"Ward's smart," I said. "He knows that if we can track him then so can 'they.' Have you figured out who 'they' are?"

"From what we gathered from the ones that were still alive, they were hired to kidnap Aidan. No one knows their employer. They got the job through an unknown sender with the details, they got paid half first up, they had to get Aidan and take him to the employer to get the rest of the money."

"Do you know who the employer is?"

"No, all we've got is an encrypted phone number we definitely know only Skye could hack."

Agent Garvin came in, he was the agent who was Johnathan Hollow's handler and also the reason that two of my team members and a newborn are unaccounted for.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled.

"Don't raise that tone to me," I said.

"The objective was clear," he said. "Figure out what the hell was going on with John. Then it turns out he has a kid and now you've lost it. That's just bloody fantastic Coulson."

"We thought we were in the clear," May said interrupting us. "Obviously someone else knew about Aidan."

"Aidan?" Agent Garvin was confused. That's right he didn't realize we named the baby.

"That's what our team member who was caring for him named him," I said.

"That's sweet," his sarcasm just infuriated me. "But really, what are we doing with the situation?"

"Right now, we are trying to locate our team members who are protecting that child."

"Have you made any progress?"

May was about to punch this guy in the face, but if she didn't I certainly would've. Honestly, there was something off about Agent Garvin's behaviour, it seemed edgy at the most.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if this was a bit lame and short but it all can't be all focused on the Skyeward romance and some information needed to be added.**

**You know, I hope Ward does have to shoot Skye, but I want him to feel like he can't do it and break down like he did in 'The Well'. Nothing more heartbreaking than watching a grown man cry. You just get the feels of it.**

**Scream180**


	5. The Hard Part

Chapter 5 – The Hard Part

**Hard times always lead to something great.**

**Skye**

It was around midday the next when we got back on the road again. Ward made the call because he spoke with Coulson at a payphone somewhere away from the motel. It was bad though, he had alerted the guys that were after us about our whereabouts.

We headed into Portland, checked into another no tell motel. There was only one bed so I put Aidan in his box which was still in the car for some apparent reason. I thought Jemma or Fitz would have gotten rid of it when I left it in the lab.

It was late at night when Aidan finally went down, he was a nightmare because he wouldn't go to sleep. He wasn't crying or anything like that, he just wouldn't go to sleep or let me put him down which was a pain. I put him in the bathroom which was a lot warmer than out here so it was going to be good for him and left the door open enough to hear him.

Ward came back not long after that. He looked worried, like something was bothering him. He kept checking outside looking through the window. It was unsettling. I waited for a while to ask him what was wrong but then it just got annoying.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked sitting up from the bed.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"You've been looking outside for the past hour not saying a word," I said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure contacting Coulson was the best thing. I put us in even more danger."

"Hey, don't put that on yourself, there's not a lot you can do from this end."

I stood up walked over next to him.

"I'm supposed to keep you and Aidan safe. I can't do that when I'm putting us right out there for the whole world to know."

"You are doing your best. Do you want to know how I know that? Because that is what my SO would do. That is what Grant Ward would do and if it wasn't enough he would make it enough."

"You don't know that."

"Please just stop and look around. We're fine, Aidan and I are okay."

"You don't know that! You can never know that! This is all just messed up, I am putting the both of you in danger."

"Then what are we going to do Grant?! Just stay in the dark and not know what's happening out there. No, I refuse to go on like that."

"Well, that's you isn't. Just selfish and worrying about yourself. Unlike you I put everyone else before me."

I laughed. It came out hollow. "Are you kidding me? When have I ever put myself first in this situation? Tell me."

"Just then you were talking about yourself, what about Aidan? Huh?" He grabbed my elbow and pointed at him. "You're just gonna leave him behind."

I couldn't speak. Everything pulsated in me. I was a bomb and I was about to explode.

"Ugh! I hate you! You think I was just gonna leave him behind? I'm not that low. I don't care what I do as long as I take him with me. I won't abandon him like everyone else did to me because I know that's the hard part."

"Who ever said anyone was leaving you?"

"Everybody does!" I yelled and ran my hand through my hair and turned around. Trying to take a breath and clear my head.

"No," he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and made me face him. "What makes you think I'm going to leave you?"

I couldn't answer him. I only said that out of spite. I just wanted to get away right now but I knew he wouldn't let me. He would never. I started shedding tears at the thought of that.

"Do you think I would leave you? Would you like me to do it right now?"

"No." I instantly turn and look at his expression it's contorted in confusion and sadness. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He put his hand on my face and wiped the tears away. "I would never leave you, I promise."

"Hasn't anyone told you never to make promises you can't keep?"

"I won't. I care about you too much for that."

Our close proximity wasn't recognized until now, now when I realize his eyes were shifting from mine and my lips. Contemplating on whether or not it was okay to kiss me. I helped him find the answer by moving closer, closing the gap between our bodies.

He moved his lips across the short distance down to mine and kissed me. I moaned as his tongue slid into mine, possessively claiming me. I loved it, and tightened my fingers in his hair. His hands shifted to grab my thighs, lifting me up to carry me. I clenched my legs around his waist. Our breaths frantic, our mouths furious, he turned us around and started walking us to the bed.

I couldn't care about anything but feeling more of the hardness that was pressed against my abdomen. I tried to rub against it while we walked, and Grant whimpered, leaning against the wall as he stumbled in his step. "God, I want you so bad…"

I groaned something back that was along the same lines, then returned to his mouth again. I'd wanted this for weeks, I certainly wasn't going to stop here.

He set me down on the bed and I stood up on my knees to reach him as he was still standing. Then our frantic kissing shifted to frantic stripping. I ripped his jacket off and shirts, he ripped my shirt off and had buttons flying everywhere. My bra was torn in half as he jerked it off of me, his mouth instantly suckling. It sent a jolt straight through me and I cried out, causing me to stop fiddling with my pants. Pausing, he jerked those off, then worked on the rest of his clothes.

I was filled with need by the time he was pushing me back onto the bed. Our mouths still going at it with each other, he moved over the top of me. Breathing heavy, he paused his body against my entrance. I was writhing beneath him now, crying out for him to do it, for him to take me. Gritting his jaw, he plunged into me, taking me hard, like he really did want to claim me.

Pushing hard and fast against each other, we were both climaxing in no time. With my legs clamped tight against him, I shook as the pleasure hit me. He shook as his body poured into mine. Slightly sweaty, we rode out the intensity, moaning after each level passed through us.

When it was over, he sagged against me. I panted, my breath coming and going in jagged, heavy waves. Slowly pulling out, he shifted to my side. "I'm sorry, that's not how I wanted our first to be."

"Do you believe me now when I say I don't want you to leave?" I asked out of breath.

"Yeah," he grinned and kissed my head.

* * *

**Well, after that steamy Skyeward session some of you are going to need to cool down, eh? I hope you guys liked it since it was my first try at a sex scene. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Scream180**


	6. Contemplation

Chapter 6 - Contemplation

_**There are two primary choices in life: to accept conditions as they exist or accept the responsibility for changing them.**_

**Ward**

I woke up a lot earlier than usual this morning. Skye was completely wrapped around me and I didn't want to move her because she felt so warm... So right. However, I knew what occurred last night changes things for us and for the team. I really don't know what to do about this because I've never been in this position before.

I hear Aidan stir from the bathroom, so I quickly detach myself from Skye and move towards the bathroom to get him before he wakes her up. He instantly calms when he sees me and starts kicking his little legs to indicate that he wants me to pick him up. He feels dry so I assume he must be hungry.

Walking out of the bathroom, I notice Skye has not move so I figured she's going to be out for a while. I make a bottle for him and and quietly rock him from side to side while I wait for it to cool down. He must have sensed something was wrong when I look over at Skye again because he runs his tiny little fingers across my face. When I looked down at him I knew I would die for him right then and there as he caught me hook line and sinker.

_What am I going to do now?_

* * *

**Skye**

The sound of feet rustling over carpet woke me early the next morning and I saw Ward rocking Aidan back and fourth. It made me wonder what Ward would be like if he became a father but then thought better of it. Ward's life will always be SHIELD no matter what and there's probably nothing that could change that.

If only... Oh, I don't really know anymore. After what happened last night may change somethings between us but not the ones that I want.

He turns around and sees me watching him and sends me that _I'm sexy and I know it smile _and I can't help but return it.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, always putting someone's feelings before his own. "I don't think he needs to be changed, he's just a bit hungry."

"Do you want me to feed him?" I asked.

"No, I got you just rest for a bit."

He comes to sit down on the bed next to me with Aidan cradled in his arms and bottle in hand. He quickly leans over and gives me a short peck on the lips before maneuvering the bottle into Aidan's mouth. This whole image just suits him and maybe just maybe there might be a bit of fatherhood that has grown on him in the last few days.

"What?" He asked pulling me out of my observation.

"Nothing," I said quickly and divert my eyes to Aidan who seems intent on only watching ward. "He seems to have gotten attached to you."

"Yeah, I know. I can't help but feel the same."

We sit quietly together just watching Aidan drink and soon drift off back to sleep knowing it was only a matter of time before we have to leave and head back to the team. But to be honest I don't want to, he feels like mine now and I don't want to part with him.

By 9:00 we were back on the road again. Ward had quickly spoken to Coulson and informed them that we were headed back but Coulson had told us to head to Tacoma and that they'll meet us there with the BUS. About an hour in we are just outside Olympia and I couldn't help but feel like something was off.

"What's wrong?" Ward suddenly asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"You know when you go out on an assignment and all of a sudden you get this feeling like something's not right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I suddenly have that-"

All of a sudden Ward stops the car and I have to quickly cradle Aidan to my chest to make sure he doesn't go flying into the windshield. I look at Ward and notice his attention is on the road.

"What-" I stammer looking at the road and notice a blockade of dark Sedans are in front of us with men in the front of us with their guns pointed at us.

"Ward, they have the SHIELD symbol on the cars," I said not taking my eyes off the cars as a man motions for us to get out of the car.

* * *

**Fitz**

"They've stopped," I exclaimed looking at the map where I was tracking the car Ward, Skye and the baby were in.

"What?" Simmons asked looking over at my screen. "How are you tracking them?"

"Oh, I was able to remotely turn on the cars tracking device and make sure that I was the only one who could see their movement, I had to make sure they were on track so we could intercept them in Tacoma."

"Okay, now what do you mean they've stopped?" Coulson asked coming into the control room with May alongside.

"They've just stopped," I said again pointing at the screen.

"They're not far from Olympia, but why would they stop in the middle of nowhere?" Simmons asked.

"Can you pull up any images?" May asked.

"Hold on," I said scanning the data base looking for any satellites or cameras in the area. As soon as I found one I pulled up it's video and froze.

On the screen I could see a blockade of cars and men with guns pointed towards the car Skye and Ward were in. Skye and Ward were on either side of the car walking towards the men, Ward with his hands behind his head and Skye clutching Aidan to her chest.

"Fitz, screenshot the faces of the men," Coulson said.

I was able to freeze six faces out of what seemed like 11 or 12 of the men before the ushered Ward and Skye into one of the cars. I noticed the SHIELD symbol on the cars and it seemed odd that they'd be pointing guns at one of their own agents.

"May, do you recognize any of those men like I do?" Coulson asked.

May just nodded.

"Wait, who are they?" I asked trying to get a clue as to what the hell is going on.

"Those are Agent Garvin's men," Coulson said. "_We have a rat in our midst._"

* * *

**I know I owe you guys an explanation as to why I hadn't updated in so long. Just after my last post some personal things happened and I had an emotional outburst that sort of shaped my life in a huge way. I had to rethink my life and now I'm back on track and will be posting up stories whenever I can.**

**I must say though the last season of Agents of SHIELD is starting to grind on my nerves a bit. Like I dig the Australian actor they've got playing Lincoln however I will always be a Skyeward shipper. And I know it's Daisy now but I'm just going to stick with Skye for the rest of the story. Skye actually suits her better.**

**BlueDiadem3004**


End file.
